


Thigh Riding Guren Ichinose

by spookykiwi



Category: seraph of the end, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Blow Job, Choking, Degradation, F/M, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Oral, Pet Names, Throat Fucking, gagging, humping, needy, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykiwi/pseuds/spookykiwi
Summary: “So, the second you don’t get what you want, you’re rubbing that desperate pussy all over me?”“Don’t say it like that!”“Why not? It’s true isn’t it? You’re rubbing that cunt on me so I’d pay attention, right?”The hand on her hip trailed down, pressing his thumb against her aching heat and rubbing lazy circles that had (y/n) eyes rolling, but had her even more desperate now.
Relationships: Ichinose Guren/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Thigh Riding Guren Ichinose

She shifted lightly on his lap, her hands firmly twisting into his black hair, her voice dropping into a low whine, “Come on Guren, pay attention to me. It’s been hours, I’m bored...”

The older man hummed in response, not wanting to give in to the temptations of his partner as he needed to finish writing his reports for the last few mission he had been on. When (y/n) gave a particularly hard tug on his hair, his hands went to her hips in a bruising grip, a frown set on his visage.

“Can you shut up and let me finish? I’ll give you whatever you want after, just be patient.”

“I just wanted a little attention,” she pouted.

Guren sighed heavily in frustration and exhaustion, shifting (y/n) so she was straddling his thigh, one hand still gripping her waist and the other going back to writing.

“Just be quiet.”

(Y/n) huffed, resting her cheek on his shoulder and watching the movement of his pen. She wanted attention, and if she wasn’t going to get it from him now, she’d just have to take matter into her own hands.

Her hips shifted forward slightly, mimicking the act of getting comfortable, but the light friction against her clothed pussy felt too good to ignore. So she tried again, rolling her hips downwards more demandingly, but still light enough that she assumed Guren wouldn’t notice. 

God, it felt so good to her. To be touched even if it was indirectly. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around Guren’s neck, pressing her nose against his throat and slowly grinding her hips down against the muscular thigh pressed deliciously against her pussy. 

Breath deepening and turning into soft pants, her breasts pressing against his firm chest with each pull of her hips and a light moan leaving her out of desperation to be touched more.

“What are you doing?”

“W-What?”

“(Y/n), what are you doing?”

“I... I don’t know, it just... felt good,” she mumbled, pressing more of her face into his throat to hide her embarrassment. 

“So, the second you don’t get what you want, you’re rubbing that desperate pussy all over me?”

“Don’t say it like that!”

“Why not? It’s true isn’t it? You’re rubbing that cunt on me so I’d pay attention, right?” 

The hand on her hip trailed down, pressing his thumb against her aching heat and rubbing lazy circles that had (y/n) eyes rolling, but had her even more desperate now.

“Guren...”

“You can’t cum until I’ve finished my reports.”

“But-“

“I never said you could use me, did I? You want to get off that badly, go ahead.” 

“Okay...”

There was no telling what went on in the mind of Guren Ichinose, but following his orders was the safest option. There had been too many times he had gotten her right on the brink of cumming only to back off and leave her begging and squirming for hours.

She didn’t want tonight to be one of those nights. Not with how desperate she had been.

So she followed her Lieutenant’s orders. Rolling her hips down against his thigh and his thumb that was still pressed against her clit. The mixture of the light and firm pressure on her aching pussy was enough to make her cum almost instantly. Two weeks of not being touched had (y/n) desperate, aching, and all too sensitive. But she held back. 

Pink brims pressing gentle wet kisses along Guren’s throat, breathing harshly on the wet flesh each time she pulled back to moan. Forcing a shiver up Guren’s back at the sensation and delicious sound. It was making it hard to focus on anything, but her. Guren dropped his pen, his free hand trailing up and down the small of her back, smoothing the skin in a comforting and affectionate way. 

“Babe,” she whimpered, her stomach tight as the coil threatened to burst any second, “I can’t... it just.. it feels so good, please. I’m sorry for being a brat.”

Tears forming, her teeth holding her bottom lip, and her body shaking slightly.

“You need to cum that bad, huh?”

“Y-Yes, sir.” 

“Why should I let you? You were being a fucking brat tonight.”

“I’m sorry! Please, Guren... It hurts.”

“Does it, Princess?”

“Please.”

Guren hummed in delight, tilting his head slightly to look down at (y/n), “And if I said no?”

“Please! I promise, I’ll be good, just please.”

Guren chuckled deep in his chest, leaning in and kissing along (y/n) shoulder affectionately, “Go ahead then, Princess. Cum.”

(Y/n)’s hips rolled downwards faster, chasing her release, her movement getting more & more sloppy. Recklessly grinding her wet pussy against him & the coil Snapped. (Y/n) moaned loudly for Guren, her grip tightening and squishing their chests together. Her thighs squeezing his, her pussy pulsating against his clothing and muscle. 

Tears streaked her flushed cheeks, her lips parted with heavy pants, and her body twitched each time she shifted even a little. 

It was a such a beautiful sight for him, to see his lover come undone, still desperate and needy for him. 

Guren pressed a kiss to her temple, pushing her forward till she slumped against his chest, “Relax for a bit, I have one last report left.”

“Mmm..” She hummed, still drunk off of her orgasm, “Fine, but after, I want to touch you, you need taking care of too.”

(Y/n) lazily palmed at the bulge straining hard in Guren’s trousers. Her greedy lips nipping at the delicate flesh on his throat, “Don’t take too long, Lieutenant.” 

Her reddened and swollen lips pulled into a teasing grin at the honorific, knowing it turned Guren on when she submitted to him in every sense. He narrowed his eyes slightly, pushing her hands away, unbuttoning his trouser and pulling his cock through. The reddened flesh stood proudly against the dark blue of his outfit, “Put that dumb mouth to use.”

She nodded her head, her eyes fixated on the throbbing member, mouth watering at the sight of it. She needed to taste him, she just needed it so badly.

(Y/n) gripped the base of Guren’s cock, her lips pursing gently against the tip in a soft kiss. Her tongue snaking out to roll along the curve of his swollen tip before she sucked it lightly into her mouth. Her cheeks hallowing and her tongue giving kitten licks across the wet slick, tasting his delicious pre-cum

(Y/n) moaned at the taste, the salty, musky, and slightly sweet taste that was Guren was intoxicating. Her small lips wrapped more and more around his cock as he slid deeper and deeper down her throat, almost bottoming out. Her eyes burned with tears, her throat tight as she fought the urge to gag, drool spilling out as she could barely hold it in, but she kept still. 

Only when she had to breathe did she pull off his thick cock, her lips an even brighter red, her cheeks stained with fresh and old tears and her chest heaved with gasping pants. 

She was fucking beautiful and the sight had Guren even harder. He threaded his fingers into her (h/c) hair, gripping the strands tightly, guiding her back to his aching cock.

“Mouth open,” he grunted, waiting patiently for (y/n) to drop her jaw. When she did, Guren stuffed his thick cock back in. He thrusted carefully at first, making sure to pull back just enough to give (y/n) some time to breath, but god did it feel fucking amazing. (Y/n) squeezing his cock with her throat, the sight of her being face fucked, the tears, the swollen lips. It drove him fucking crazy.

He couldn’t hold back, Guren’s other hand gripped her throat almost as tightly as the hand in her hair, and he began to fuck her throat faster and faster. Chasing the orgasm that was so close to ripping through his own body as her had earlier.

“God you’re so fucking cute, ya know that? With a big cock in that stupid mouth of yours. Shutting you up. I could.. fuck! Fuck... I could fuck you like this for days.”

Soft hiccups of pleasure interrupted Guren’s speech, his movements becoming more and more sporadic, his cock burying as deep as it could, his hot cum squirting and painting the back of her throat. (Y/n) gagged loudly as her throat and mouth were overflowing with cum and his cock, her throat squeezed him harshly as it tried to expel him.

“That’s right, good girl. Gag on my fucking cock.”

Her cheeks and jaw ached, her pleading eyes looked up at Guren, cum dribbled out of her mouth, and her pussy ached to be touched again. Guren pulled out, leaning back in his chair, watching (y/n) cough and gasp for air. 

“I think I can finish my reports another day. I have more pressing matters to look after.”


End file.
